Mummy's Special Birthday
by ellynwatchestv
Summary: Jonny and Emma help Jac celebrate a big birthday


**In honour of it being Jac's birthday (apparently), I thought I would write this. It is set two years into the future and of course – Janny are together**

**I might write a bit more to this but for now, this is it as my eyes are about to close from staring at my laptop screen for too long!**

**If you liked it, please review as I want to know if you guys would like more or if you think it's better as just a one-shot**

**Oh, and if there are any grammatical errors, please tell me and I'll correct them tomorrow. I'm too tired to do it now**

The sun was slowing peaking its way through the gaps in the curtains. Jac was slowly starting to wake up, much to her regret. As she started to stretch out her body, she could feel a dip in the bed and could soon feel kisses on her neck from her husband. Although she kept her eyes closed, she let a smile takeover her face.

Jonny slightly pushed himself up so his lips brushed past Jac's ear

"Happy Birthday" he whispered before planting a kiss on her ear

Jac turned her body into the mattress and moaned

Jonny laughed. He had a feeling this would happen

"What's wrong?" he said in a happy tone whilst gently stroking Jac's hair

"It's not my birthday" Jac said into the mattress, with Jonny just being able to make out what she was saying and he let out a light chuckle

"Yes it is" he replied back to her, giving her a little nudge

Jac turned over to face her husband

"It isn't, because if it were, I would be turning _that _age" and then turned her face back into the mattress

Jonny laughed and rolled his eyes. Jac had been dreading this birthday for months. She was turning 40. Jonny didn't understand why it was such a big deal. In his eyes, Jac doesn't age and looks just (or even more) beautiful as she did when they first met

"Oh come on! It's not that bad" he said encouragingly

"I'm old!" Jac moaned into the mattress

Jonny reached over and pulled Jac's body back around until she was facing him. He gently pulled up her chin so she was looking him in the eye. He then gently stroked his hand around the side of her face and into her hair

"Listen, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You haven't changed a bit since I first met you and I don't think you ever will!" at that, Jac raised her brow but Jonny ignored it

"I don't care if you are 'that' age because you are so stunning!" and he then leant forward and let his lips fall against hers, and they were soon lost in each other's embrace. After what seemed like forever, Jonny pulled away and looked towards the bedroom door and then their bedside clock. It would not be long till their little monkey would wake up. Jonny and Emma (well, mainly Jonny) had been planning the events that would take place on Jac's birthday for weeks. They had decided which of Jac's favourite foods to make her, what presents to get, the decorations and what Disney movie they would watch (that was Emma's job.)

Jonny turned back to Jac and smiled

"Right, I'm going to go and get the little monster so we can get the celebrations started, so you need to go back to sleep – you know how much she loves seeing you wake up on special days"

Jac smiled and gave Jonny a nod as he got out of the bed, she snuggled back down into the mattress and pulled the duvet back up to her neck and closed her eyes. The smile had not left her face. Maybe, this birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.

…

Jonny gently shut the bedroom door, and quietly walked across the hallway to his daughter's bedroom. He quietly pushed the door open and gently walked through the room to the bed where his two-year-old daughter was still sleeping. He smiled as he looked at the little girl lying with one leg on top on the duvet, one arm stretched out behind her, her hair in a tangled mess on the pillow and a toy rabbit clutched tight to her little chest in her free hand. She was too adorable for words.

After watching her chest rise and fall for a few minutes, Jonny gently reached over and let his hand gently stroke Emma's side

"Emma, baby, wakey-wakey sunshine" he whispered as she started to stir

Emma let out a huge yawn and a little stretch before opening her big blue-green eyes. Jonny felt like the luckiest man in the entire world to have two beautiful girls that he could call his. He thanked his lucky stars every day.

"Come on you, its Mummy's birthday!" Jonny said to the little girl with a smile. He saw a smile grow on Emma's face and watched it grow bigger and bigger. Emma threw the covers off, chucked her rabbit back onto the bed and jumped into her daddy's arms.

"Is Mama sleep?" Emma asked as she looked up into Jonny, with her eyes seemingly getting even bigger

Jonny gave her a nod "She was fast asleep!" he said for Emma's benefit

"Good" Emma said, with a serious tone (well, as serious as a two-year-old can be) which made Jonny chuckle and the pair headed out of the room and down into the kitchen to prepare the birthday breakfast.

Normally, the Maconie household was a strict healthy breakfast house (with Emma allowed sugary cereals on the weekend only!) but today was an exception. Today, cinnamon pancakes topped with banana, blueberries and golden syrup were on the menu. Jac's guilty pleasure breakfast.

When they got downstairs, Jonny put Emma back on the ground and the little girl raced into the kitchen

"ME MIX" she shouted back to Jonny as he followed the toddler into the kitchen

"Ok Emma, you're Chief Mixer" Jonny laughed as he got the ingredients out of the cupboard and the fridge. He carefully measured out the ingredients and watched Emma closely whilst she mixed to make sure she didn't launch pancake mixture everywhere.

Jonny then went over to the stove to cook the pancakes whilst Emma did her other special role as Official Banana and Blueberry chooser – a very important role.

Once Jonny had put the pancakes on three plates, he quickly chopped up the chosen bananas, and then Emma decorated the pancake with the fruit and then was helped to squeeze a good dollop of golden syrup onto each plate. Emma then ran up the stairs to find her card and present that she had hidden in her room, and then followed Jonny into the bedroom.

Emma jumped up onto her parent's bed, leaving her present on her father's side and crawled up right next to Jac who had fallen back to sleep. Emma placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and gave her a nudge

"Mummy!" she whispered

"Mummy! Wake up, it's your birthday!" she whispered a bit louder and stared intently until Jac's eyes opened

Jac opened her eyes to see her little girl smiling back at her, she opened up her arms and Emma leant in for her morning cuddle. Emma could never go without a morning cuddle from her Mummy.

"Happy Birthday Mummy" Emma said in a muffled voice, into Jac's chest

Jac smiled and gave Emma a kiss on the top of her head

"Thank you baby"

Jonny smiled as he looked at the interaction between his two girls

Emma soon wriggled out of the cuddle and looked over at her father and then back at Jac

"Mummy, we made breakfast!" Emma said proudly, as she pointed at the tray Jonny was holding

Jac smiled

"Is it.. porridge?" Jac joked as she knew it wasn't going to be

"No Mummy! PANCAKES!" Emma replied back, throwing her arms in the air

"Wow! How did you know that was my favourite breakfast?" Jac asked Emma with a smile and was met with a giggle from Emma

"Here we go" Jonny walked over and put the tray on the bed. He distributed two napkins to Jac, one of which was for Emma, and then passed over their plates and cutlery before sitting back down on the bed to eat his own. As Jac cut up Emma's pancake into smaller pieces, she felt Emma lean over to her to whisper something

"I did the mixing, and I chose the banana and boo-berries and the sauce!"

Jac smiled

"Well, you did a perfect job!" she said back to the girl

"Hey, I cooked them!" said Jonny with a chuckle

Jac looked over to Jonny

"Yes, but we all know it's more about the preparation and the presentation!" Jac laughed

Jonny rolled his eyes and the family of three tucked into their breakfast

…

Once the plates had been cleared from the bed, Jonny went to get the cards and presents from his side of the wardrobe, and then picked up the card and present from Emma that he had moved onto the floor whilst they were eating.

"OPEN MINE! OPEN MINE!" Emma shouted excitedly

"Ok Ems, calm down!" Jac laughed and she opened the card that Jonny had passed over to her

The card had a drawing on the front. Even at two-years-old, it was clear to Jac that Emma wasn't destined to be an artist or an illustrator

"It's me and you, and big rainbow!" Emma said with a smile

"It's beautiful!" Jac said and she opened to read the message inside

"Daddy writed it for me"

"Dear Mummy, Happy Birthday! Have a great day and you're the bestest Mummy in the whole world! Lots of love and cuddles, Emma" Jac read out

"and KISS KISS KISS!" Emma pointed out to the three 'X's at the bottom of the card

Jac and Jonny laughed, and then Jonny passed Emma her present to give to Jac

Emma passed Jac the box which Jac looked at curiously

Jac unwrapped the box which revealed a smart velvet box that clearly held something. She opened up the box to reveal a brand new purple stethoschope. Jac had wanted a new one for a while

"I picked the colour Mummy!" Emma stated proudly

"Well, you chose the perfect colour!" Jac smiled back to the little girl, who was looking very pleased with herself.

Jac leaned over and gave her daughter another kiss on her head. She then received her present from Jonny. The front of the card was one of the jokey cards that the pair get for each other. Inside Jonny had written "To my beautiful wife on her birthday! Have a fantastic day and I hope you like this!" and at the very bottom of the card, Jonny had written in brackets "Oh, and by the way, you don't look a day over thirty-nine!" which made Jac chuckle a little

She opened the present and it revealed a beautiful diamond necklace. Jac gasped

"Jonny, it's beautiful!" she said lovingly

"PRETTY! SHINY!" Emma exclaimed, pointing at the necklace as it shined from sunlight hitting it

Jac leaned over and gave her husband a thank-you kiss, she had to leave it short and sweet because of Emma – but he would get his proper thank-you that night, she thought to herself.

The little family stayed in bed for a little longer, all nicely cuddled up after Jac had put all her gifts and cards aside on the floor

Emma looked up at her mum

"Lion King?"

Jac smiled down at her daughter and the family headed downstairs to the lving room to watch the Disney film.

As she made her way, Jac smiled.

Maybe turning forty wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
